1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative ornaments. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative ornament formed on printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many advances in the development of circuit boards have been made in recent years. The advances have improved the versatility, speed and general operating characteristics of the boards. These advances have been taken advantage of in a variety of ways with the exception of using the raw printed circuit boards as aesthetically desirable objects.
While circuit boards have been incorporated into displays of various types, prior art developers have invariably chosen to hide the circuit boards while developing a different facade for viewing. As such, the potential versatility of circuit boards has been left substantially undeveloped in the area of decorative ornaments.
The present invention takes advantage of the versatility offered by printed circuit boards to provide a decorative ornament in which the circuit board forms an integral part of the resulting ornament.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament. The ornament includes a circuit board shaped in an aesthetically desirable manner to provide a background for the decorative ornament, a plurality of light sources, an integrated circuit and circuit leads being mounted on the circuit board. The circuit leads electrically couple the light sources with the integrated circuit to control the light pattern displayed by the decorative ornament.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the circuit board is double sided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the plurality of light sources and circuit leads are applied to both sides of the circuit board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the circuit board is in the shape of a tree and the circuit leads are shaped and dimensioned to resemble branches of the tree.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament including a plurality of resistors and capacitors mounted on the circuit board. The resistors and capacitors are electrically associated with the light sources, integrated circuit and circuit leads.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament including a switch for controlling the blinking pattern of the light sources.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament including a switch for controlling the color of the light sources.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the light sources are light emitting diodes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament including a connector for selective coupling to a light string.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the decorative ornament is a pin.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the pin includes latching members, and the latching members complete the electrical circuit when brought together for attachment to a support surface.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the circuit board is glass.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the circuit board is transparent.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament including a circuit converting AC to DC.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a decorative ornament wherein the circuit converting AC to DC includes at least one zener diode.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a circuit converting AC to DC. The circuit includes an AC input, an AC output and a zener diode coupled between the AC input and the AC output. The zener diode regulates the flow of electricity such that direct current is provided between first and second nodes to which a direct current device is selectively coupled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit including a capacitor positioned between the AC input and AC output for regulating the flow of electricity to the first and second nodes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a circuit including a diode positioned between the AC input and AC output for regulating the flow of electricity to the first and second nodes.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a circuit including a second zener diode and a second diode.